


Badass Batmom

by denouemwnt



Series: Batmom Series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: Bruce has got hurt while fighting against The Joker, who just kidnapped your sons, Tim and Damian. While the other kids are trying to end the chaos the villain is causing in Gotham City, it is up to you to save your boys... But will you leave a trauma from the past aside to save them?





	Badass Batmom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm Laura, a Brazilian girl who just like to write sometimes...
> 
> This was my first ever Batman story published on Tumblr and if you would like to visit it, the site is named as my user here (denouemwnt).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and even if you don't, please, feel free to send some feedback to me!

Another sleepless night. You are living a hard period of your life when you even can’t do your favorite thing in the world: sleep. Maybe you need to be aware if something happens; there is always a possibility when your kids and husband are fighting crime on the streets.

This “hero” thing turned out very difficult to you. When Bruce said about Dick being his sidekick you didn’t agree for the first time. He had the brilliant idea to put your child on the streets to fight crime. It’s not something a normal father would do.

When you saw Dick training with his father you knew that he would be an amazing Robin. And he was. This happened to all your kids and soon you realized you couldn’t stop them from doing something they liked because of the trauma of the past.

Only Alfred and Bruce know what happened. You never felt ready to tell the whole family about that period of your life, you never had the courage for it.

Because you can’t sleep, you go to one of the most peaceful places on the manor: where you make your beautiful paintings. The idea of capturing images with your own hands always made you relax since you were a kid.

You walk to pick up the new and small canvas you bought last week to put delicately on the easel. When you were about to catch the paint-brush you hear a nervous knock at the door. You turn around to see your oldest son, Richard, still wearing his Nightwing suit, but without the mask.

“Something happened, dear?” Something bad happened, you can see through his eyes.

“It’s Bruce… He- he got hurt pretty badly.” He says to you waiting for any reaction.

Your mouth tries to form words but all your mind can think of is what you just heard. What if something more happened?

Dick sees the how shock you are and leads you to where his father is.

You walk with quick steps to arrive at the cave to see your husband being stitched up by Alfred. There are new (and deep) cuts in his body. You feel tears falling through your cheeks and gets closer to him.

“He is going to be ok, Mom.” He reassures you and puts his mask again, exiting the cave.

Soon the butler gives you some space, finishing stitching the last cut and going back to the house.

“What- what the hell happened to you?” You stop in front of Bruce and carefully hug him. Your heart slowly breaks from seeing how hurt he got.

“Right now, it doesn’t matter what happened to me, Y/N.” He kisses your forehead and takes your hand in his.

“What do you mean? Something else happened? Are the kids ok?” You take a step back, still with your hand in his, and look at him waiting for answers.

“Joker got Tim and Damian. He is making chaos in Gotham again. Dick and Jason are taking care of him while I’m recovering, yet I don’t know if they are going to get their brothers in time.”

“What?”

You can’t believe he did it again, that he had the audacity to touch you kids again after the suffering he brought to your family. And getting Bruce hurt like that? He is going to certainly regret bringing so much pain to your loved ones.

You are not going to wait until one of your boys put The Joker behind bars at Arkham. You are the one who is going to do it, after getting Tim and Damian from his dirty hands.

You promised yourself you wouldn’t risk your life in the streets fighting crime anymore as your family does.

You promised yourself you would never wear that suit again.

This is a different situation. You need to do this.

And you are going to do it.

“Bruce… I am going to get our boys back.” You quickly kiss cheek and go to the tiny secret place where only Bruce and you know, where your old suit is.

You begin dressing it and the memories from the time when you used to protect Gotham fill your head. While being Y/H/N in the past, you felt so good knowing what you did to help the city.

After you are fully dressed as Y/H/N, steps are heard behind you and a hand is put carefully on your shoulder when you turn around to be face-to-face with your husband.

“Are you sure about this, darling?”

“It’s hard to wear it and fight again remembering what happened. But that’s why I didn’t stop training, right? I need to help my family right now.” You sigh as he gets closer to you.

“You are a very brave woman, Y/N,” he kisses me. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Bruce.”

_____ 

When Damian opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his own face.

The walls were full of mirrors, with strange shapes and sizes.

He counted ten armed men inside the room, but no sign of The Joker. If he was right and he probably where, he and Tim were just a distraction to lead Jason and Dick to the opposite side of the city. 

If he could only say to Alfred that they could handle these men, but his gadget was broken.

So was Tim’s.

“Robin, can you-” The Red Robin was interrupted by a scream and after it, a blackout.

What happened was something his father would do, but Bruce got hurt, and his older brothers didn’t act like that, Damian thought.

Damian and Tim only could hear grunts, kicks, and sounds of gunshots coming from the men and the supposed vigilante that was fighting with them. They quickly undid the knots on the ropes that were supposed to be hard to undo and started fighting with the remaining men.

That’s when the emergency lights lit the room – a little later than usual – while the three of them continued combating the Joker’s thugs and both of the batboys saw the woman fighting. She remembered them the way that their parents use to train together.

She moved discretely between the men and put them on the floor one by one, using advanced techniques of martial arts. If you didn’t see her, you would believe that a ghost was fighting with them because the vigilante was so quiet and careful. It isn’t possible that the woman may be their mother, right? Tim thought.

But when the only man that was still on his feet pointed two guns at the kids’ faces, her reaction was just too fast.

“Get. Away. From. Them.” And simply like that, he fell on the ground after the shock of her fist on his face.

“Mother?” They looked at her with amusement and surprise at the same time.

“Hey, boys.” Y/N hugged them. “Are you ok? Did one of those jerks hurt you?”

_____ 

_A few minutes earlier._

“Master Wayne just asked me to warn you about a new vigilante who is going to help you get Tim and Damian back,” Alfred says from the cave while seeing the images from the cameras around the place where the boys where.

The butler secretly smiles knowing that Y/N is back at her old business, proud that she decided to wear her suit again and fight for her family.

Alfred is the closest thing to a father figure for Y/N, just like he is for Bruce; however, there is a huge difference between the Bat and her: she actually has a family.

He hopes one day Mrs. Wayne will finally get the chance to talk to them again.

“Wait- what? Don’t tell me that Bruce adopted another kid! I don’t need help to save Tim, you know already, Alfred.” Jason sighs and sits on his motorcycle to get to the building where his brothers are.

“And Damian.”

“Yeah, him too.” Jason rolls his eyes.

He is just tired of all this shit happening in Gotham. Some psycho makes some chaos, get caught, go to Arkham, escape, and repeat. But now, deeply, it is kind of serious for him and he doesn’t need anyone to annoy him.

“Master Jason, you-” Todd turns off the gadget and start driving finish his mission as soon as possible.

Little he knew that Alfred was going to tell him that he could go back and help Dick.

When Jason arrives at the old building at the quiet street in one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in Gotham, Jason realizes it is too late.

Because Tim and Damian are already out of it with someone that is supposed to be the vigilante Alfred said. He has never seen that woman before and thinks that maybe is some old Bruce’s affair, but there’s is something incredibly wrong. His brothers are smiling and they only smile when- oh no.

“What the hell?”

_____ 

The boys are still waiting for an explanation - especially after you rescued Damian and Tim when you received an invitation from The Joker himself -, but unfortunately, you can’t just go home and pretend that he isn’t around. You always have to put the others first, that was what your father always said to you when you were a child.

All of you stop in front of the abandoned construction he was supposed to be. When you prepare to enter it, two very short men dressed like clowns appear just behind you.

“Y/H/N, Mr. J said specifically that only you were invited.” And suddenly they disappeared.

Just like what happened that night, you thought.

You need to go there and face him alone again. Maybe Dick is there with him since no one can localize him. Maybe it is your chance to do what you should have done that night.

“Mom, are you sure?” Tim asks.

You nod and open the door. 

The room was full of smoke, with a terrible smell and dirty all over the place. You could see rats running on the floor and spider webs on the walls.

When the door closes behind her, Alfred starts talking about Dick.

“I was able to locate Nightwing, Y/H/N. He actually is not too far away from you, where Harley Quinn was found. Right now she is already in Arkham.”

You sigh with relief but it is soon replaced by anger when you see The Joker.

“I knew you were still a kind of backup for the Batman, even after being so unprofessional after that night.” He smiles.

“What do you want from me?” You get closer to him.

“It is a pleasure to see you too, Y/H/N. Wow! We don’t see each other for a long time, right? We have a lot to catch up!” He laughs.

That fucking laugh.

“Why are you doing this?” You take a few more steps closer.

“My explanation is not important at the moment.” He starts walking around you.” You are the star of the show today, my dear! How have you been after that little accident? I mean, it’s been a long time and I haven’t seen you after that!”

“Little?” You say sarcastically and sigh. “You know what you did to me. It wasn’t a little accident.”

“If you think with me, it was indeed a little accident, because the baby bat was so small I didn’t even notice.” And he shows me, the walking stick.

“Shut the fuck up or I will kill you right now!” You scream, pulling out all the anger you kept inside all these years.

“Oh, wow! Now I know why you don’t hang out with Batman anymore. Not really his type.” He makes a fake sad face and shows you a little-stuffed bat. “Look what I found! That baby would have made a really good Robin.”

That was the limit.

You punched him right in the nose that started bleeding really badly. He started laughing and tried to hit your head with his walking stick, but you bowed down at the same time, so he decided to throw the stick away and grab one of his knives.

The Joker tried to stab your chest but you quickly held his arm, kicked him on the floor and picked up the knife from his hand. You were about to immobilize him when he pushed you at the wall and stabbed you in the top of your thigh.

“The baby dying inside you.” He smiled.

You were with so much anger that you didn’t even felt the blade cut your skin deeply because you took it out of you and when he turned around to grab that fucking walking stick, you stabbed him on the back.

“Not fair at all.” He grunted and fell on his knees.

You took the knife out and grab his arms to push against his back.

The clown strikes his head in your nose and it is time to yours to begin bleeding. He turned around and you punched his face, making him fall to the ground. You put your feet on his chest and pressed it a little bit.

Your boys, now with Dick, get in the room and look at you surprised one more time. Dick was about to say something when Joker’s laughter interrupt him and you interrupt the clown with another fist on his face.

“Gordon is on his way.”

_____ 

_Some years ago…_

“It is going to be fine, Bruce. It will be my last mission, I promise.” You could see how nervous he was through his eyes, so you take his hands in yours, reassuring him that everything is going to be ok.

He sighs, finally letting go the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Ok, darling. Even if you want to go on patrol with me after tonight, there’s a good chance that belly will stop you.” He genuinely smiles.

“Oh no, you didn’t say that.” A genuine smile escapes from your lips too. “No one can notice that there is a baby inside here, I’m sure he is going to be really small.” 

Bruce gets closer to you and gives a really tight hug.

“She, Y/N.” He whispers.

You take a few steps back and put your mask, so does he.

“We are not discussing this again, Batman. Let’s go.”

“Ok, Y/H/N. Let’s go.”

A few minutes later, you and your fiancé arrive at the abandoned circus where Joker indirectly said he would be at.

But seconds before you make your entrance to confront the clown, two small men dressed just like the clown stop both of you.

“The Bat can’t enter.” They say at the same time. “Y/H/N, Mr. J said specifically that only you were invited.” And just like that, they disappear.

“Are you sure about this, Y/H/N?” You knew that if he wasn’t the Batman right now, he would get closer. 

You nodded and discreetly went to the main entrance, it was supposed to be a door, but only some old curtains took its place. You walk through an empty hallway with some obscene drawings at the wall until your feet stop just before the stage of the old circus. 

“Look who finally got here! The Y/H/N herself!” He took his hat off and revered to you as if he were polite enough to revere to someone.

“What do you want?” You cross your arms over your chest.

“To take you off from the Bat, of course! You just disturb my plans with him!” He laughs.

You felt that someone was right behind you and turned around to see one of his men. And soon you felt something you didn’t before, a needle on your neck. 

How could you not feel that? 

A few moments later you woke up on the ground of some dirty room. There was nothing keeping you up there, you were technically free if it wasn’t for the clown that appeared in front of you.

The Joker smiled and pointed to the door, where you could hear sounds of fighting that filled up the room. Bruce was here making his way to you.

You heard a metal crashing on the ground, it was his walking stick. You tried to get up but you couldn’t, it was certainly the thing that guy injected inside you. 

No, please, this can’t be happening, you thought.

He got closer to you and started laughing; this sound was the only thing you could hear. 

And then he hit you right thigh first.

You tried to get up again but your body was too weak, so tears began to fall on your cheeks as you waited for the worse. You screamed for help, it was the only thing that came out of your mouth. You tried to protect your belly with your arms and legs, but he hit it. 

He hit it three times. Each one of them harder than the one before. 

You wondered where Bruce was but soon you heard him still fighting, it was impossible for him to get you.

All you could do was beg him to stop. 

Your baby, the only thing that came to your mind. Your poor baby. You were such a bad person, you thought. Why did you decide to come here? Why? You felt blood getting out between your thighs. No, this can’t be happening.

Your baby died inside you. And the fault is yours.

You killed your own baby.

And then The Joker saw the blood.

“Oh no! You had a little Bat inside your smashed belly, didn’t you? Such a naughty girl, Y/H/N.” He laughed even more.

You were a monster. 

You felt your baby’s blood on your body. In your mind, you heard him cry.

Because you always knew there was a little boy inside you.

But he is not a boy anymore; he is just blood on the floor.

It was your last mission, indeed.

_____ 

“So… That was what happened. I was young, dumb and really irresponsible.” You finish telling about that night to your boys. “I’m really sorry I haven’t told you about it before. It is something that haunts me until today.” You sigh. 

“And it haunts me too.” Bruce holds your hand firmly and kisses it. “Your mother, Alfred I suffered for months. It is not easy to lose a child.” He looks at Jason, who turns his gaze to the other side of the living room.

“But in the end, we have four amazing kids and we are so grateful for having all of you here with us.” You smile at them.

“I hope that you plan on not having more adoptions on the way,” Jason says.

“Who knows?” Bruce says and they look at him in shock.

“You’re kidding right?” Tim asks seriously.

“Who knows?” There is your time to say it.

“C’mon, family hug!” Dick screams and it becomes a huge mess.

Feeling the arms of your family (even Alfred, he tried to escape discreetly but you got him) around you is something that makes you so happy after those dark days.

“I hate this.” Damian murmurs but holds them like he’s never done before.

After thirty seconds hugging (that’s a record!), all of you manage to get out of the hug.

“Ok, so everyone to the table, we ordered pizza!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
